gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
World War Regionals
'''World War Regionals is the fourteenth chapter in the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation.' Plot When New Directions face up against five glee clubs for Regionals, the competition gets serious. Amelia gets revenge on the New Directions for kicking her out of the glee club. Will Amelia's Revenge ruin the chances of New Directions to win at Regionals? And is Franklin ready to meet his long lost twin brother Songs Trivia *During the bathroom scene, DJ is wearing a ''"The Flash" sweather. Ironically DJ is portrayed by Grant Gustin and Grant Gustin is set to portray "The Flash" in the second season of "Arrow" *Sebastian mentions the'' "CSI"'' episode Terminal Velocity. ''Ironically, Sebastian is portrayed by Grant Gustin who appeared in that episode as the twins ''"Scott Ferris" and "Trent Burton" *The two groups: The Barden Bellas and The Treblemakers are from "Pitch Perfect" *The bathroom scene is similar to the bathroom scene in "Monte Carlo" Episode At Lima Diner "Okay, guys wine tasting. You need to drink a few and spit it." the manager said Franklin is then drinking from a wine glass straight "Demi, Maria said drink a few and spit it." a dark haired girl said "Sorry Jade, I forgot the memo." Franklin said, looking a little woozy, probably drunk "You need to rest Demi, you're drunk." Jade said when he grabbed Franklin "No, no, no. I need to fill up some orders. Here I go!" Franklin said then left "Demi!" Jade called him out and followed him Franklin grabbed a little notebook and a pen "Welcome to the Lima Diner, may I take your order?" Franklin asked, a little drunk Niall started "I want the burger with-Franklin?!" Everyone was then shocked to see Franklin "Oh my god! it's Niall Horan!" Franklin said with wide eyes "Jade! get my phone! I wanna take a picture with Nialler!" "Demi, I said you need to rest!" Jade said arriving "Who are you supposed to be?" Ariana asked Maxine "Hi i'm Jade. Jade West, sorry about my partner Demi." Maxine said "He's drunk. He never got the memo on wine tasting." "I love alcohol!" Franklin shouted "He's name is Franklin!" Ariana said "And I happened to be his girlfiend." "Demi? what are they talking about?" Jade asked "I don't know." Franklin said then laughed "They prolly drunk as hell. Like what?" "Franklin! I need to talk to you." Ariana shouted, which caused Franklin to snap out of his drunkness "Aria? Deej? Hazza? Ni? Lou? Li? Zayn?" Franklin shockingly said, more like a question "We. Need. To. Talk." Ariana said then pulled Franklin out "I'm not gonna like this." DJ said "So can I order?" Niall asked "NO" everyone said in unison, Niall then pouted ____________________________________________ Outside. Like DJ said, I ain't gonna like this. "What the hell are you doing?" Ariana asked "I'm working here." Franklin said "Working?!" Ariana shouted "Why?" "I don't wanna beg for money from my dads and my adoptive parents, okay?" Franklin said "Franklin, this is embarassing." Ariana shouted "What if the people at school find out about this?" "Embarassing?" Franklin asked with a serious tone "There is nothing embarassing about working to get money" "But working at the Lima Diner?! The food sucks here" Ariana said "You should've worked as a striper!" "Why are you angry with me?" Franklin asked "Because you never told me about you working!" Ariana said "And why do you even need to work at this stupid diner?!" "I need money" Franklin said "For what? Nicki Minaj's new perfume?!" Ariana shouted "I need money for college." Franklin said "Money for college?!" Ariana asked "Why do you need that?" "Because I don't think i'm getting to NYADA." Franklin said "Stop lying, don't act so stu-." Ariana said but Franklin cut him off by finishing her sentence "STUPID?!" "Stupid is watching your friends make plans for college." Franklin said "Chriss got early admissions to NYADA. Bridget and Harley are going to Harvard. Francessca is going to Hollywood Arts. And you, your brother is a superstar and he can easily expose you to the world and be famous! What about me? All I have is you and I don't even feel that you're here for me." Franklin then starts crying, DJ arrives and hugged him "It's okay Franky." DJ said comforting Franklin "Franklin, i'm sorry." Ariana said trying to touch Franklin but DJ did not let her "I never thought you could be so mean Ariana." DJ said and leaves with a crying Franklin Episode Franklin,Harley and DJ are at the bathroom, wearing a Nicki Minaj, Green Lantern and The Flash sweathers respectively. "Franklin you got some waterproof eye liner?" DJ asked "I have some on my bag, why?" Franklin said "Get it." Harley said "I might need it too." "Why do you guys need waterproof eye liner?" Franklin asked "I might cry during Arena." DJ said "And maybe also in Wings and most likely during your solo." "Yeah, me too." Harley said "Fine." Franklin said then leaves DJ then spiked his hair with wax, Harley is then applying blush, suddenly Franklin arrives wearing a Dalton blazer "Greetings Tom and Jerry." Franklin said Harley and DJ looked at eachother in a shocked way "Oh can I have some wax?" Franklin asked then DJ gave him some Franklin then applied the wax on his hair and spiked it "Goodluck out there ladies, you're gonna need it." Franklin said then left Suddenly another Franklin arrives wearing a Nicki Minaj sweather "Here guys, I got it." Franklin said, DJ and Harley are still shocked "Oh my god." DJ said still shocked "Why, what happened?" Franklin asked "You we're just in here awhile ago." Harley said "No, I wasn't." Franklin said "I returned to the dressing room to get my eye liner." "You we're wearing a Warbler blazer!" DJ said "Wait, what?" Franklin said "I don't even own a blazer." "You asked wax from me." DJ said "I can't even spike my hair." Franklin said "You guys are crazy. I'm out of here." Franklin then left the bathroom, DJ and Harley looked at eachother. __________________________________________ When the two boys got out of the bathroom, Ariana approached them. "Guys did you see Franklin?" Ariana asked "Yeah. Why?" Harley said "Well, I saw him wearing a Warbler blazer." Ariana said "You too?" DJ asked "Yeah, why?." Ariana said "You guys saw him wearing a Warbler blazer too?" "Booyah." DJ said "You know what, i'm so confused." Harley said "I'm out of here." When Harley left, DJ looked at Ariana "We have to talk to Sebastian." DJ said, Ariana then nods _________________________________________ At the Warbler's dressing room. Sebastian is sitting infront of a mirror, applying eye liner. Suddenly Ariana and DJ appeared from behind. "Guys, what are you doing in here?" Sebastian asked with a smile "What do you have on Franklin?" Ariana said "Wait. What?" Sebastian said "We have no time for your mind games, Sebastian." DJ said "What do you have on him?" "Nothing, we're okay now." Sebastian said "Well then why did we saw him wearing a Warbler blazer?" DJ asked looking furious Sebastian was shocked and sighed "Guys, do you watch CSI?" "Yeah." DJ and Ariana said in unison "Do you remember the episode titled: Terminal Velocity?" Sebastian asked "Yeah, the episode with the identical twin-" DJ said then he realized something "Are you saying? That was Franklin's twin?" Ariana asked "Yes, he's name is Skyler." Sebastian said "I was shocked as you we're. He joined the Warblers last week." "He's Franklin's lost twin-brother." DJ said "He has to know about this." "Don't!" Sebastian said "Why? Do you know that he has been searching for him?" Ariana asked "I know. You just can't ruin Franklin now." Sebastian said "I want a fair and square battle. Introducing Skyler to Franklin would distract him." Ariana and DJ seemed to agree with him ________________________________